


First Date

by ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne



Series: Pete Dunne One Shots [7]
Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 23:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16922202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne/pseuds/ohcristimhookedonhavocimsodunne





	First Date

You and Pete had been together a couple of months now but because of his schedule and a recent trip to the States for Progress and WWE shows you hadn’t actually been out for a real date… until today, or at least that’s what Pete had promised. The day had passed with the two of you doing your usual routines, him training and you working, so you were beginning to think he’d forgotten… Until Tyler had turned up at your door.

“Not that I don’t love seeing you and everything Tyler,” you chuckled as you opened the door. “But you’re not quite who I was expecting to see.”

“Ha, nice ta see you too love,” Tyler chuckled. “I’m you’re driver for the evening. Pete’s sent me ta come pick you up.”

“You didn’t he just come and get me himself?”

“Fucked if I know,” he shrugged. “He just told me ta come pick you up and take you to where he’s got everythin’ set up for your date.”

“So you know what he’s got set up?” you asked, a slight smirk crossing your lips.

“Yes, but I’m not allowed to say anything or he’ll kick my head in,” Tyler pouted.

“So no clues then?”

“No, so will you please just get in the car? Cause if I don’t get you there soon he’s gonna be getting more pissed with me than usual,” pleaded Tyler.

“Fine,” you sighed. “Lead the way.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Tyler had dropped you off at the beach with strict instructions to walk straight towards a set of lights you could see a short way away.

“Aren’t you going to walk me down there?” you asked, feeling a little nervous.

“I’ll watch from here till you get there. I promise,” assured Tyler.

Wrapping your jacket tighter around you, you started walking. You kept checking that Tyler was behind you as you walked closer to the lights. When you got a little closer you realised they were candles and your heart began to beat a bit faster when you saw a nervous looking Pete stood in the middle of them.

“Pete?” you called out.

He smiled and waved you over. You smiled and walked even quicker towards him.

“Hey babe,” he smiled, when you reached him.

“Hey,” you smiled.

“Surprise?” he chuckled.

“Wait,” you giggled. “Our first date is a picnic on the beach under the stars? Have you swallowed a romance novel? Do I need to call a doctor?”

“Really?” he groaned. “I try and do somethin’ nice and ya take the piss?”

“I’m sorry,” you pouted. “I just wasn’t expecting something so romantic for a first date.”

“Well I know I was a bit late in organising a proper first date, so I thought I’d make it up to ya.”

“You didn’t need to make anything up to me,” you smiled, kissing his cheek. “But I love that you went all out to make tonight special.”

“Well, what do ya say that we enjoy ourselves then?”

“I’d say that I hope you remembered a corkscrew to open that bottle of wine.”

“It’s a twist top,” he chuckled, helping you sit on the blanket.

“Oh you hopeless romantic,” you giggled.

The two of you got comfortable, cuddled up to each other as you fed each other the various snacks Pete had packed as you watched the waves roll in under a perfect cloudless sky. For a first date, you couldn’t have asked for better.


End file.
